


Hawkmoth's true identity

by Miraculous_Noire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All 4 mainships, Butterfly Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Complete, F/M, Help?, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is it just me or are some fanfictions better than the actual show?, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous is addicting, Nathalie Sancoeur Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ohh I am so confused with this system, Peacock Miraculous, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Nathalie Sancoeur, Poor Nino Lahiffe, They think that Marinette is Hawkmoth, Why Did I Write This?, Why are they so blind?, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Noire/pseuds/Miraculous_Noire
Summary: Alya had suspected Marinette a longtime that she was hiding something from her.She's late for school and mysteriously disappears in an akuma attack.  It is also questionable that she has never been akumatized.As the young journalist conected the various points together, she realized something shocking.The sweet innocent Marinette was in reallife the crazy super villain Hawkmoth!With Nino and Adrien on board, they try to expose their best friend and stop her atrocities.What could possibly go wrong with that?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> As u can maybe see is English not my first language. I would appreciate it if you would point out my mistakes! Also I am new here, so I need to figure some things out.
> 
> Hawkmoth never appeared in public in this ff. So all you know is that because of his voice, he must be male. Lila does not exist here, (somewhat lies free zone!) As well as Luka and Kagami.)
> 
> Also crossposted on Wattpad. (Upload it here with permission!)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

It was after class started and Alya knew that her best friend was late again. She was used to it and yet the young journalist was amazed.

Marinette is one block from school but always manages to be late.

It's like she's got a secret.

_Nahh , of course not._ Alya shook her head at these insane thoughts. Marinette was bad at keeping secrets "secret". You could tell immediately if she was hiding something, because lying was not one of her strengths.

Less than a second later, Marinette burst into class, panting. After rambling an apology, she sat down next to Alya and gave her a tired smile.

"Girl, will you ever get here on time? It's like you're living a double life! "Alya laughed while punching her gently on the shoulder. Although it was meant as a joke, Marinette winced. This confused Alya. Marinette noticed this and then suddenly laughed nervously too. _Strange_. .

She frowned and analyzed her posture. Marinette was very nervous and reserved, as if Alya had hit a nerve. She quickly dismissed the thought and concentrated on the lesson. _Marinette is apparently not really awake yet .._

It wasn't long before an Akuma attack took place. The blogger had her cell phone ready to run and film the fight. Marinette was visibly more nervous as they walked to the Akuma shelter together. The city arranged this after the magical attacks increased. "Marinette, are you all right?" The naive nodded nervously. Then suddenly she tore herself from the group and ran away.

"I- ahh have to go- .. help baking!"

"MARINETTE!"

Alya also broke away from the group and ran after her. _What's the matter with her! Does she have some death wish?!_

She saw Marinette jump a few flights of stairs. She wanted to warn her clumsy friend, but stopped when she saw Marinette skillfully unrolling on the floor. Then she sprints out of school at incredible speed.

Alya stared after her in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes again to check that she wasn't hallucinating.

"What in the name ... Marinette .." she mumbled puzzled. Marinette, the clumsy girl she knew, climbed the stairs with ease! At that moment, her blog was in the farthest corner of her head. Marinette took the main seat Without thinking twice, Alya ran home, school would be over after Akuma attack anyway.

The young blogger had long suspected that something was wrong with Marinette and now it was confirmed.

She started doing research and analyzing her best friend's behavior. Even when she felt bad about questioning her trust, strange facts caught her eye.

Marinette was always late.

Marinette is (secretly!) excellent in sports.

Marinette disappeared every time Akuma attacked.

Marinette was never akumatized.

Marinette gets nervous every time Alya guesses about her.

,,That does not make sense! Nothing goes together! "

Alya ran her auburn hair in frustration. _Marinette is a mystery in itself_. She sighs and pushed off the chair. By chance, her eyes glide over another research. A research for the lady blog.

She peered carefully at the materials. There were the photos of the akumatized victims and a big question mark. Nobody knew who Hawkmoth really was or what he looked like, so Alya began his search to reveal his identity. You only know that he had to be male because of his voice. But even this was only guesswork.

Alya moved her chair closer to the table and stared at the class photo. Everyone in her class was akumatized except Marinette and Adrien. Here, too, this search led to nothing.

_Wait Marinette ..?_

An uneasy feeling made her feel. She knows she shouldn't do that, but her curiosity won out. Alya hesitantly began to combine the two researches.

To her shock, the two complemented each other perfectly.

Marinette was always late.

The Akumas attacked more often at night.

Marinette is excellent in sports.

Otherwise she always trips over her feet.

Marinette disappeared every time Akuma attacked.

Hawkmoth must control the Akumas ...

Marinette was never akumatized.

But she has been emotional several times ...

Marinette gets nervous every time she guesses about her.

Almost everyone in the class would be akumatized. Even some of their family members!

_All but Adrien and Marinette .._.

Alya thought about her double-life joke. Then it hit her like lightning. The class photo slipped from her hand, trembling. Her breathing became faster and more uncontrolled. Panic broke out in her.

_Oh my God! Oh my GOD, oh my God, it's impossible!_

Her eyes wandered to a shared image of Marinette and her. She looked so innocent and shy.

Then she thought of the temper of her when she fought Chloé.

_It could all be a facade .._

Alya doesn't want to believe it, but she has to face the fact. Everything speaks for it, she even had supporting evidence.

"Marinette is H-hawkmoth." She breathed. It's like her throat is constricted. Alya gasped and buried herself in a pillow.

_How could the nice, sweet, innocent, warm Marinette be such a cold-blooded super villain?_

_Maybe it was being led in a wrong way ..?_

_Maybe she also has a personality disorder..?_

Alya shook her head. Whatever it is, I'll help her get on the right track!

A sudden confident thought crossed her mind. I'll get Nino and Adrien to help! Together we can stop Hawkmoth and save Marinette.

Alya immediately jumped up and began to look for arguments to convince her friends. It would take a while, but Alya is confident that Ladybug and Chat Noir will thank her for it later.

Even if a pain spread in her heart, she knew that it was the only right thing.

Her best friend is Hawkmoth, she just can't endorse that!

She knew Nino and Adrien would be just as shocked.

Alya sighs before grabbing her cell phone.

She has to organize a meeting with the two of them and explain the grave situation.

_Don't ya worry Marinette, we'll help you get back on the good side, as true as my name is Alya Césaire !_


	2. "What a coincidence!"

"Marinette is Hawkmoth."

Adrien stared at her with big fish eyes.

He lacks any words. Nino started laughing loudly. "Please what?" Nino rasped out. Alya gritted her teeth tightly. It wasn't long ago when they arranged a meeting with their friends at their home. Both Nino and Adrien had been amazed that the sweet baker's daughter was missing.

“You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Alya. You know what happened last time. "Adrien said as calmly as possible. Although he was freaking out inside. He just doesn't want to believe it. Nino's laugh also slowly stopped until he finally fell silent.

,, Lady Wifi is a different matter ... But now I am 100% sure!

She. Has. A. Double life!

I know it was shocking to me too. "

Alya looked very serious when she presented the 'evidence'. Nino shook his head and Adrien really hoped that Alya was wrong this time too. But she looked very sure of herself. _Oh Alya ._.

"Marinette is always tired in class or distracted by something, but what?"

"Maybe from her loverboy."

Nino chuckled and looked at Adrien. He frowned. Little did he know that Marinette was in love with anyone. _His heart contracted. Why does it bother me? Could it be jealousy .. But why?_

Alya shook her head, with a warning look at Nino.

"Marinette may be controlling the Akumas with her thoughts in the middle of class and therefore not paying attention!"

,, Alya .. "

,, No ..- No listen! It sounds logical. It has never been akumatized, and we don't really know how it works with the Akumas. "

,, Touché. That explains why she is with us during attacks. "Nino reluctantly admitted. Adrien was just silent and stared at Alya in disbelief.

He couldn't believe that Alya was wrong with her assumptions. Again and again she disappeared without a trace and even if Alya doesn't really notice it, Marinette corrects her in the attacks. A-as if she were there at the right time at the same place.

Adrien swallowed barely noticeably and slowly turned pale. _S-she- Marinette can't .._ "B-but the voice is m-male." Adrien stuttered desperately and Nino looked worriedly at him.

,, Uhh, ever heard of voice distortion devices? Maybe that's supposed to lure people in the wrong direction! "

"M-marinette is so nice ... I can't understand it."

“Dude, I can't believe it either. I've known Marinette for years. Alya, isn't there a more logical way? Maybe it's all a misunderstanding. "

Alya sighs sadly. ,, Nino. I can't believe it either .. but the evidence speaks for itself. "She pointed to the collected materials." We have to help her now .. "

"We should help Hawkmoth ?!"

,, NO, Duh! We'll help her change to the good side. Whatever her reason for Ladybugs and Chat Noir's jewelry, we'll talk her out of it. "

Adrien nodded silently to Alya. There is always hope! His cell phone rang. A photo shoot. “Oh guys. I have to go."

"No problem man." Nino patted him brotherly on the shoulder. "Only Alya, how should we behave towards Marinette?"

Alya looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. Finally she stared at the two boys determinedly. “We will behave normally and be a little nicer. Besides that, we may be able to collect more evidence. "

"Shouldn't we just confront her-?"

,,No! She would deny it, so we can no longer get through to her. "

“I really hope you're right. I'm sorry if she's innocent. "

Adrien finally said goodbye to his friends. He doesn't want to believe it, but Alya was right. Marinette is Hawkmoth, there is no other logical way to go. Adrien was afraid to confess to Ladybug. Marinette was so innocent in his eyes. But it also behaved differently from Chat Noir.

_Maybe Chat Noir could pay her a visit soon and offer help! Yes!_

Adrien knows that he has to calculate with everything. If Marinette is really, _really_ Hawkmoth, he might even have to fight her. The Akumas are not exactly gentle either.

"Kid, you don't believe her do you?"

Plagg had flown in front of his face and was staring at him skeptically. Adrien had just stepped in front of Alya's front door and Plagg flew out. He had noticed everything. Little Kwami snorted incredibly when he saw Adrien's expression.

"I can't believe it .. You believe her."

"There is no other answer, Plagg."

“Think about it stupid sunshineboy!

Because- AHHRG! "Green bubbles come from his mouth and Plagg groaned. Adrien shook his head.

“I have that Plagg. Marinette is Hawkmoth. ”Adrien said bitterly. He heard the cat kwami growl in frustration.

,, WHY do I always get such protégés and not Tikki !? "

,, Shh Plagg! Not so loud. Come back inside."

The little catlike creature grumbled before flying back. Adrien set off, shaking his head. Sometimes little Kwami could be annoying.

~ ° ~

"Hey guys!" Marinette shouted happily and came up to her. She radiated joy. All three were standing near the school entrance. It was just a break. Alya sighs inwardly. _Why Marinette .._

"Hey, ma Girl!"

Alya hugged her. Nino and Adrien also sent her a brief greeting. Marinette smiled pleasantly and got a little nervous when Adrien stared at her. _It looks so real_ ..

"Sooo Marinette anything new, abnormal happened?" Nino asked casually. Marinette shook her head, raised eyebrows. "Nino!" Alya hissed and banged her elbow against his ribs.

"Uhm are you all right?"

Marinette stared at the two in confusion. The couple nodded nervously. Marinette turned skeptically to her bag and took out her food. After a while of small talk, Adrien spoke to her in a slow voice.

"Marinette." He put his hand tenderly on her shoulder. She winced unreally. "You can really entrust us with everything. We are there for you. If something is going on, don't hesitate to contact us."

Marinette stared at him, puzzled. Her other friends also agreed. "M-merci." Marinette said, embarrassed. She suddenly stood up.

,,Where are you going?"

"O-oh I just want to do something. I'll be right back!"

Marinette ran out of the building. On the way home. She wanted to thank her great friends with pastries and had to hurry.

Tikki slipped out of his pocket. ,, Wow! You have great friends. "Tikki said and Marinette hummed in agreement." I know I can't ask for better! "

~ ° ~

"You don't think .. d-do you?"

Adrien went pale again. Nino swallowed fearfully. Alya also looks tense. It makes all three crazy to know that Marinette could really be Hawkmoth.

Hardly a minute has passed when the panicked screams started. All three winced.

"Ahh-II have to go."

Adrien ran quickly to the toilet. Alya and Nino barely moved. Shocked by the clear evidence.

It couldn't have all been a coincidence.


	3. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it took a long time but now I've made it :3

Something was wrong.

Marinette noticed this immediately. All of a sudden in the last few days her friends have been very nice to her. Generally they acted _weird_.

They at her in awe, almost afraid, when she has to leave. Or hug and give her a present or something just like that. Not that she wouldn't appreciate it . It was just _strange_.

She carefully opened her handbag at the beginning of the lunchbreak, after she was sure that no one was looking at her.

"Tikki, do you know what's wrong with them?"

"I know as much as you do Marinette." Tikki said unsuspectingly.

She sighs in frustration. Tikki was secretly her last hope in this dilemma. It could have been the chance that Marinette was the _weird_ one herself.

The little kwami looked at her apologetically. Marinette gently shook her head.

"Thank you Ti-"

"Who are you talking to?"

Marinette winced in shock and quickly closed her bag. _It was creepy how he appeared out of nowhere. I will never get used to it!_

Her whole body was shaking and she felt a sweat build up in fear. "N-no one!" She squeaked nervous and hid her handbag, not exactly inconspicuously behind her. "Ah..ha." He mumbled suspiciously and tried to peek over her shoulder. Marinette took an uncertain step back.

_Apparently she's uncomfortable. Don't bother her so much Agreste._

Adrien shook his head and then smiled at her. It felt too _friendly_.

"Kind of cute that you talk to yourself."

Marinette immediately blushed at his strange compliment. "T-phank.. II t- _merci_." She stuttered embarrassed and bowed her head. Marinette tucked a few strands behind her ear. _Okay Marinette you can do that. Adrien is talking to YOU! Calm down .. Reluctantly she stared up again What a sexy neck ... Ahh ..._ Marinette almost started drooling as she raved about him. _Don't drool! SAY WHAT!_

_Don't just stare at him !!_

,, Gah..Ha-Huh..He. "

_Sentences Marinette! SENTENCES!_

"Everything alright .. Marinette?" Adrien asked with a concerned look. But something unknown also flickered briefly in his eyes while he tilted his head nicely to one side.

"Uh-huh .." Marinette muttered absently. Adrien only watched her slightly skeptically.

He still cannot and does not want to believe that Marinette is very likely Hawkmoth. But since the last Akuma, the evidence was clear. But still a little voice whispered in him that it might all be just a stupid coincidence.

"Well, don't you want to join us?"

Marinette nodded absently. It was like she was concentrating on something else. _Mental note to myself. Reporting Alya about Marinettes absence._

The couple walked slowly and calmly to their friends. Both of them greeted the secret superheroes in a friendly manner. Together they then continued the day peacefully.

Adrien had expected an Akuma every second. Because if Alya's suspicions were true, M- _hawkmoth_ could mentally control the akumas. However, none appeared. _Strange.._

* * *

It was patrolling time and Chat Noir was feeling queasy. Not that he had anything against Ladybug ...

Only it didn't feel right to withhold such important information from her. She should know who most likely Hawkmoth was ..

And yet he didn't let the cat out of the bag. He would need more evidence to confirm his suspicions. Plus, he doesn't really want Marinette to be held accountable. Her parents were so nice and if everything turned out ~~hopefully~~ wrong, her parents would hate him.

No.

He had to find another solution. Maybe he should go see her tonight to get his own impression of her. After all, she behaved towards him as Chat Noir otherwise.

It could also be because she is a Chat Noir fangirl. He remembered the Weredad incident well.

That could give him a little advantage though. As a chat noir, Marinette would certainly work out because she still had a soft spot for him. _Yes, that sounds good!_

With renewed hope, he continued on his way to the Parisian lace.

Marinette would be saved and maybe turn to the good side too.

* * *

"Hahhh .." Marinette let go of her transformation and landed exhausted on her soft bed. Tikki flew with an affirmative hum to the biscuits provided and nibbled happily.

Her patrol with her partner was over and now she could get ready for bed. Chat Noir was at times reserved and didn't say as many cat puns as usual. Of course this came as a surprise, but she thought nothing of it.

Marinette reached into the closet and fished out a purple t-shirt. Then she took a pair of wide, comfortable knee-length pyamas that matched the butterfly print on the top.

Now she started to braid her hair in a messy pigtail, in order to secure it to her mouth later with the elastic. Marinette was interrupted by an unexpected knock.

Surprised, she hurried (with her red hair tie still on her lips) to the roof window and opened it with her free hand.

Chat Noir stared at her with wide eyes. "Whaath dhou yohu wahnt?" Asked Marinette, slightly subdued, and brought her hand back to the other, which was holding the braid.

Chat Noir hesitated briefly before forming a playful grin on his face. "Good evening, my little butterfly." He bowed playfully and winked at her.

_Please what?!_

,, Yhour lithle butherflhy? Mhm- What happened to the other nickname? "Marinette had removed the elastic and was now stretching it at the end of the braid. Chat Noir grinned and pointed to her top. Marinette looked at the picture and sighed." Of course. " She muttered annoyed. “A pun to my shirt, I should have guessed it. But why are you here at this time? "

"Can't a knight visit his little butterfly?"

,, Chat ... "

"Okay okay, I'll stop ... Mari..posa."

Marinette rolled her eyes in annoyance and Chat Noir grinned innocently. But inside he felt panicked. _Why was I too stupid to go to her without a plan ?! I need a plan, a plan, a plan-_

"Ladybug." Her name accidentally slipped and Marinette visibly stiffened. (Well in his defense, Ladybug was always the one who came up with the plans!)

Chat Noir watched them curiously. If her name caused such a reaction at Marinette, what if ...

"I-I want to talk about Ladybug." Marinette's body twitched slightly again. He couldn't read her gaze. Was she jealous of Ladybug now that he adored Chat Noir, her?

(He surely would be. Had he fallen in love with himself, ~~which would be very likely if he wasn't a person,~~ he'd hate Ladybug like a pest.)

It would explain why Hawkmoth hated Ladybug so much more than him. Chat Noir is not so stupid as not to notice that the attacks are more to _Ladybug_ than him.

He watched Marinette open her mouth slowly but hesitantly.

A sigh escaped her.

"Then we'll talk about Ladybug ... Unless that's really what you want to talk about ..?"

Marinette saw her secret partner rub his neck nervously. Then he officiated on and off and shook his head.

“To be honest, I don't really have a reason to be here." Chat Noir said uncertainly, looking down at the floor. He couldn't confess his suspicions about Hawkmoth to her. Chat Noir felt guilty. Had he fought for school earlier, Marinette would not have turned out that way. . (If she really were).

"Well it's kind of weird to just burst in here-"

“Stay. I'll be happy to keep you company if you want. "

He paused at her cordial invitation. Well, what else could he have expected from a Chat Noir fangirl? Marinette is clearly in love, otherwise she would have cheated on him of his Miraculous long ago.

So it became clear to Chat Noir that Marinette denied at the Weredad incident that she had feelings for him!

"Well, I warmly accept this offer, Mariposa."

"CHAT!"


	4. Nathalie

Gabriel Agreste knew that something was ... _different_ about Adrien. Usually he only felt emptiness, sadness, and sometimes a touch of love.  
Cause his Miraculous gave him the power to sense the feelings of others.  
But his son was _nothing_ like the days before.  
Normally he wouldn't care. He would have sent Nathalie to him, who could certainly solve the problem so that Adrien would be fully ready for a photo shoot again.  
But he had felt a total jumble of emotions that almost made him dizzy.  
Pain, love, deception, guilt, anger, pity and so much more as he walked past his room. Gabriel knew that Adrien had inherited the emotional side from his beloved Emilie, but he could not have imagined that it would develop _this_ way.

"Nathalie!"

_Yes. She always knows a solution_.

,,Yes, sir ?"

Gabriel folded his hands on the table and moved the chair a little closer. He looked at her seriously. She returned his gaze neutrally, but Gabriel felt a slight nervousness.

,,It is time."

Nathalie looked at him confused. _What the heck did he want from her now?_  
"It is time?" She repeated, not having any clue what he meant by that.  
_W_ _hat does he mean with that? Is it time to have "The long overdue Talk" with Adrien? Is it time for me to give up Emile? Is it time to move forward with bloody violence against the teen hero duo?_  
She massaged her temples against this mental confusion. _I am not paid enough for this job._

,,It is time."

".. It is time?" She tried again to make it clear to him, that she did _not_ understand.

"It is time." Gabriel confirmed again and stood up from his seat without a word. Nathalie followed him properly, but more confused than usual. _Did Gabriel expect her to be able to read his mind?_

Gabriel went to his wife's painting and stared into her eyes. (For outsiders, this sight would surely be scary. ~~And that's understandable~~ )  
Then he lowered his gaze and pressed the family buttons at the same time to get into his hiding place. It was time for Nathalie to bring his coffee.

* * *

Nathalie strode haphazardly through the ~~unnecessarily large~~ Agreste Villa and tried to keep her composure. Gabriel had something on his mind _again_. Something he didn't utter aloud again.  
She murmed something in frustration, before heading to Adrien's room. Soft piano music could be heard as she approached. Nathalie paused to listen. You could hear his feelings flow into this piece. A couple of high, happy chords in the C sharp module, which later slid in a low, rather sad F sharp module. She couldn't help but sigh pityingly. Adrien was such a great son. For Gabriel, of course.  
It always tore her heart that Adrien was only looking for his pride-

"What the- Plagg!"

The piano piece would be abruptly interrupted and angry gasping could be heard. Nathalie opened her eyes and stepped away from the door. Plagg, whatever it was called, usually left Adrien annoyed. She had already heard several times that he was talking to 'him'. Especially when he was all alone. This boy needed real friends with him than this _Plagg_.  
Nathalie was hearing a muffled little argument. Just as she was about to step across the room, her phone rang. She left his door and answered the call.

"Nathalie .." A well-known male voice rumbled deeply on the other line. A small shiver ran down her spine. She couldn't help but rave about it a little. Whenever Gabriel was Hawkmoth, he was felt to be a different person. Even his voice became different. And for this different she loved him. Surely he would soon give up Emilie and only for her-  
"Where's the coffee?" Oh, that's what he wanted from her!

"He will be there in a moment, Monsieur Agreste."

"Hawkmoth."

"Oh yes of course, sir."

"Thank you, you are a good _assistant_."

The call ended and Nathalie sighed a little sadly at his indirect basket. She was just an assistant to him. No more. Couldn't he see that she had feelings for him?  
Somewhat depressed, she got his coffee. A cappuccino with extra white cream. _"At least, .."_ Nathalie thought to herself _. ".. Adrien will never be like that."_  
Suddenly there was a certain irony in the air. But she ignored that and got the coffee.

* * *

The window opened slowly with a screeching sound. _Huh ... apparently these need to be re-oiled_ ..

Light broke through the darkness and whirled pure white butterflies through the air. Creepy villain music suddenly played in the background and a grown man in purple-gray, skin-tight spandex-like clothing stepped forward. A creepy grin prepared itself on his ~~horribly~~ masked face. "Ahhh. It's showtime. "With his tall, rather feminine ankle boots, he walked towards the light to match the rhythm.  
When finally the last stanza rang out, he stopped 'dancing' and sang along with the last part. ,, Soon thier Miraculous, thier Miraculous will be _MINE_! Ahahahaha! "

Happy with his villainous appearance. Gabriel got ready to create a proper servant. He would later take care of the song taken by himself. Which, in his opinion, is a great special track. Surely he would somehow have it patented later and then publish it on the Internet in a roundabout way. He knew people would love his song!

,, .. Hhmmm ... leaving .. traffic jam .. Aha! "

A great new flash of inspiration came to him. Skillfully reached out his hand and prepared the monologue for a stressed motorist. "Come here my little Akuma!" Hawkmoth called and a beautiful white butterfly flew towards him.  
Just to be roughly thrown off course by another butterfly. He looked reproachfully at the guilty butterfly. "Calvin.. I know you wanted to get your turn .." The butterfly landed on his hand, confident of victory. "But you should apologize to Bidou." The butterfly flapped its wings roughly before moving them gently for a moment.  
Gabriel was satisfied with that and carefully placed his hand over the wild Calvin. _Now he's finally fledging .._ he thought proudly.  
Dark magic flowed from his hand to transform the Akuma.

"Fly-"

"Sir, your coffee."

"AHHHG- Nathalie!"

**_"Blash!"_ **

"KEVIN, NOoOoo!"

"SIR-WHAT-?"

_**"Splash!"** _

,, THE COFFEE!"

It's going to be a _long_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Calvin:(


	5. Suspicios proofs

“Yes, she looked so absent. I tried to talk to her! But the right words didn't even come. She even blushed. I also noticed that she has a thing for white butterflies! "

The other two listened carefully. The trio was lucky that Gabriel wasn't there. He was apparently on a short business trip. It allowed them to convince the gorilla that a group project is going on and that they need to work on it.

Alya documented his statement. Only Nino raised his eyebrows slightly skeptical.

"Are you sure that it had something to do with an akumatization?"

,, Well no..not really..there weren't any .. but -... "

Nino knew that Marinette had a crush on him. Of course, he didn't find out from Alya.

When he was discreetly made aware of it ("You guys are so blind! Open your eyes, idiot!") It was clear to him that Adrien's experience was in no way a proof of Hawkmoth's identity.

But he knew her way of clinging to theories until proven otherwise.

And Adrien's pointless and useless observations were like a godsend for her. Also, how do he wants to know Marinette _liked_ white butterflies?

(If he had a secret crush for her and they stalked each other, they would be real soul mates. Creepy, weird, and hopeless soul mates, with a common dysfunctional problem. Not that he mind ... Though he'd feel a little hurt that his bro didn't tell him about it ...)

Personally, he still thinks of Marinette's innocence. Yes, the _so-called_ evidence is clear, but it could all be stupid coincidences. After all, he had known Marinette for a long time. Longer than the two. So he just can't imagine ... that she ...-

"Hey Nino, did you notice something?"

Alya got him out of his thoughts again. Nino shook his head and crossed his arms plaintively. ,,No. And if I'm being honest ... It just doesn't feel good to be discussing these things behind your back. Even if she were Hawkmoth. ",, .. Yes, you are somehow right .." Guilty, the other two friends looked at the floor and the oppressive silence filled Adrien's room. "We'd better find evidence to prove otherwise!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the scariest basement in Paris ... aka below them.

“C-calvin had such a long life ahead of him. But then- it's all Ladybug's fault! This little pest will regret it- "

"Sir, could I ask you something?"

,,. It's Hawkmoth, but continue my _faithful_ _assistant._ "

Actually, she wanted to ask him about some kind of rendez-vous, but then she decided at the last second. _Only an assistant, pff you can lic-_

"Why do you mostly blame your failures on teenage superheroes in spandex clothing?"

,, ... "(She hit the hammer on the head!)

"Si-Hawkmoth?"

"Come here my little akuma and transform yourself."

"W-what are you doing there?"

"Natalie it's time."

"Coffee?"

“No, don't you understand? Uhhg- Getready for the peacock's first appearance! You must know me ... and a coffee wouldn't be so bad. It's time, the time. "

"Will be done." She left the room and leaned against the door with a sigh. Muffled she heard his loving ~~formerly who believes~~ voice. Oh yes, love can be so cruel. Especially with someone like him. But she knew that the effort would one day be worth it.

(Spoiler: It won't.)

,, Bidou, we have a new victim .. How, why don't you want to?! ... BIDOU! "

* * *

“She is always nice to everything and helpful. And maybe Alya's theory that Akumas are thought-activated and controlled could be wrong. "

"I-" A loud roar of laughter broke through all of Paris and the group looked around alarmingly. "... need to go!" Adrien finished his sentence and raced out of the room, where both of them first have to process what had happened. Nino was able to recover from his little shock first and ran after Adrien. He knew that the innocent sunshine would barely survive outside for a second.

So why he always _liked_ to run in the direction of the akumas was a mystery to him.

"Adr-!" His name got stuck in his throat when he saw Adrien jumping. His fear for his friend increased. Was he really that tired of life ?! Nino was expecting a terrible accident with a pounding heart. However, he watched Adrien in astonishment jumping onto the banister with the elegance of a cat.

He slid down the bar in a controlled manner and ended the ride shortly before the end, with a forward somersault and a reflex landing. So gently on the fours that you couldn't have imagined what had happened earlier. Adrien then ran out of the room at a superhuman pace.

Nino stood there confused and for the first time in a long time, he was able to sympathize with Alya. She must have felt that way by the sight of Marinette. There were only two logical explanations for his departure. Either he had spent way too much time in his villa and is looking for adventure. Or Adrien is ... the _real mastermind_ behind all her theories and thinks they are fools. After much deliberation, Nino knew the final most logical explanation.

,, Alya! Come on, you need videos for the Ladyblog." He called to his girlfriend and hardly afterwards his girlfriend came with a smile.

"I knew that one day you would understand me!" Nino rolled his eyes lovingly before he grabbed Alya's hand and dragged her out of the house. She let out confused but he picked up the pace. Panting, they both finally got closer to the scene and Alya busily filmed the fighting superheroes. Suddenly he could see something blue in the corner of his eye and Nino warned his girlfriend.

She turned around with the camera ahead and caught the- .. peacock-like figure? This landed just in front of them and did not notice the couple. Until Alya had another great idea.

"Hey peacock lady, look into the camera!"

Startled, the blue-haired woman turned and stared at her with narrowed eyes. "It's Mayura." Her eyes fell on the cell phone. And Nino knew she wasn't one of the good guys.

"Hey gimme me the phone!"

“What no _Mar_ -Mayura, it's mine! You know that!"

"Give me that damn _phone_!"

"No." Alya persistently clung to her device and Nino's fear for his girlfriend rose. Chat Noir came out of nowhere and turned Mayura on her. With her (really nice) outfit she turned to him. He gestured to his friends flee and Nino pulled Alya out of danger. She grinned at him with a hint of concern. He knew that look and gets light goose bumps.

,, Alya .. "

,, Ah, ah ah! Don't say anything. "

He felt sorry for the person his girlfriend was thinking of. He loved Alya, but she could be scary at times.

**Author's Note:**

> The work is already completely written.  
> You just have to be patient :3


End file.
